


“Rouya”

by rAdiantOrdam



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAdiantOrdam/pseuds/rAdiantOrdam
Summary: Talking to strangers in jail cells.
Relationships: Electra Ovilo/Vincent Volaju, Spike Spiegel & Electra Ovilo
Kudos: 2





	“Rouya”

Even with the wall between them and his back turned to her, she could still imagine his sad eyes in that dim blue air. Of course, it was a woman who brought out that melancholic sincerity in his voice. It was rare among men - especially for ones like him. So when Electra heard it, she remembers why she ever loved Vincent - he was so dangerous, so cunning, so...lonely. 

And maybe her life was filled with polarities too - she was sharp, distant, with all the reserve in the world...yet all the heart and warmth to love him. So even as the cold surrounds her, sitting there, curled up and hugging her knees in that blue lit cell, it never finds a way to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> From Cowboy Bebop (The Movie): Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door


End file.
